Pour l'amour d'un scientifique
by I'm a marauder
Summary: Damien aime Caleb mais le scientifique ne s'en rend pas compte. Comment notre psychopathe préféré va-t-il faire pour conquérir celui qu'il aime? Slash Caleb/ Damien et Hippolyte/ Kévin
1. Chapter 1

Pour l'amour d'un scientifique

**Disclaimer: La Flander's Company ne m'appartient pas  
Rating: T  
Résumé: Damien aime Caleb mais le scientifique ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. Comment notre psychopathe préféré va-t-il faire pour conquérir celui qu'il aime?**

* * *

Damien sourit méchamment en entrant dans les locaux de la Flander's Company. La veille, lorsque les douze coups de minuit avait sonné, il s'était rendu dans un hôpital où il avait massacré tout le monde. Patients, infirmières et médecin de garde, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour échapper à la mort, de sorte que Damien était de très bonne humeur ce matin-là.

Enfin il fut de très bonne humeur jusqu'au moment où il croisa Caleb dans un couloir. En le voyant le scientifique partit précipitamment vers son bureau. Damien soupira, tous le monde savait de quoi il était capable mais depuis le temps qu'il travaillait à la Flander's ils avaient appris à lui faire confiance, certains comme Hippolyte et Cindy étaient même devenus ses amis. Pourtant Caleb continuait de le fuir comme la peste. Damien avait trouver ça drôle au début que Caleb ai peur de lui mais entre-temps il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie de trucider le scientifique, au contraire il souhaitait même le protéger et prendre soin de lui. C'était une grande première pour Damien et il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour comprendre qu'il était amoureux de Caleb.

Hélas le scientifique ne semblait absolument pas partager ses sentiments. Damien soupira, il allait encore devoir passer la journée à écouter des super-vilains débiter leurs états d'âme et sans avoir le droit d'en tuer ne serait ce qu'un seul. Avec un peu de chance Hippolyte ou Cindy viendrait le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il avait une mission de terrain.

Son premier patient fut un super-vilain atteint d'une crise de cas de conscience. Damien dû se faire violence pour ne pas l'étriper et lui conseilla plutôt de positiver et d'aller tuer quelques personnes. Il ne sut pas comment il fit pour survivre sans tuer un seul de ces crétins jusqu'à la pause déjeuner.

*&#§~ *&~#§ *&#§~ *&~#§ *&§#~ *&§~# *&§~# *&§~# *§#&~ *&§#~ *&~§# *&#~§ *&#~§

Pour Caleb, il n'y avait rien de mieux que passer la matinée à glander dans son bureau en savourant l'arôme délicat de nombreuses tasses de café. Hippolyte vint le rejoindre à l'heure de la pause déjeuner.

- C'est bien, tu n'as pas manqué de tous nous faire exploser ce matin. Tu n'as rien foutu c'est ça? le salua le DRH.  
- Pourquoi tout le monde pense que toutes mes expériences sont destinées à exploser? Et en plus c'est faux j'ai pas rien foutu, figure toi que j'ai fait du café!  
- T'aurais du m'appeler, du café m'aurait aidé à supporter toutes les abominations que j'ai vus ce matin.

Tout en devisant les deux amis se rendirent à la cantine. Tous les super-vilains engagés par la Flander's qui n'étaient pas en mission ou en repos étaient là. Caleb frissonna en voyant Damien à côté de Cindy, surtout qu'Hippolyte se dirigeait vers eux. Le scientifique soupira intérieurement et se dit que si le psychopathe qui leur servait de psychologue ne l'avait pas encore tué, ce n'était pas maintenant à la cantine devant plus d'une vingtaine de super-vilains qu'il allait passer à l'acte.

- Ah ben vous êtes là vous deux! les accueillit Cindy. On a une mission cet après-midi.  
- Encore une mission de merde où on devra laisser gagner une bande de cons qu'on pourrait démonter en quelques secondes, précisa Damien avec animosité.  
- Heu quand vous dites "on", ça veut dire moi aussi? demanda Caleb légèrement inquiet.  
- Et oui, "on" ça veut dire nous plus le scientifique incompétent, répondit Cindy avec un sarcasme évident et un air désespéré.  
- Oh ça va, ça aurait pu être pire, imagine qu'on se soit retrouver avec l'aberration cosmique, positiva Damien.  
- Franchement entre les deux ... , commença Cindy.  
- Fermez là! les coupa Hippolyte. Vous pouvez pas juste être contents de partir en mission au lieu de rester ici et de voir défiler des aberrations toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres! Non c'est trop vous demander!  
- Et en quoi consiste cette mission exactement? interrogea Caleb soucieux d'éviter une énième dispute entre ses coéquipiers.  
- La némesis de Thor à chopé une mauvaise grippe et du coup c'est nous qui allons remplacer Loki, expliqua Cindy en tripotant un des rubans rouges qui ornaient ses tresses.  
- Donc on va se battre contre un dieu qui fait tomber la foudre et qui vole avec un marteau. Mais on pourrait le désinguer en deux secondes ! s'exclama Hippolyte abasourdi.  
- Si tu veux qu'on fasse une petite entorse au règlement, commença Damien.  
- Pas sûr que ça plaise au patron, déjà qu'il a eu des doutes sur la mystérieuse disparition des deux frères ritals psychotyques, c'est une mauvaise idée, jugea Caleb.  
- Si vous voulez au retour on s'arrête dans un lycée, proposa Damien.  
- Pour faire quoi? demanda Cindy perplexe.  
- Il y a de moins en moins de travail alors autant éliminer le plus de personnes possible, expliqua Damien.  
- Et on pourrait aller au Pôle Emploi après! suggéra Hippolyte.

Le DRH semblait enchanté à l'idée de massacrer des gens.

- Ca sera sans moi! les prévint Caleb.

Le scientifique à l'instar de son ami avait l'air épouvanté. Damien sourit et lui tapota gentiment la main.

- Allons, allons je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous amuser.  
- S'il te plaît Caleb, supplia Hippolyte en faisant les yeux doux à son ami.  
- Ok je viendrai, soupira le scientifique.  
Damien sourit, il était vraiment heureux que Caleb les accompagne. Hippolyte aussi apparemment puisqu'il serra très fort Caleb dans ses bras. Damien soupira intérieurement, il aurait aimé être à la place d'Hippolyte.

* * *

**Voilà c'était le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour la suite.  
PS: je cherche un second couple slash ou femslash à mettre dans ma fic, si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou à m'envoyer un MP **


	2. Chapter 2 Rapprochement?

**Pour l'amour d'un scientifique**

**chapitre 2: rapprochement?**

Je remercie morganne, Celticfox, lilliecoeur, Kostei, Salizardia Nara et dgreyman pour vos reviews, mise en alertes et favoris.

* * *

"Je hais ce psychopathe! Je le hais!" pensait Caleb en voyant la scène de boucherie qu'était devenue le hall du lycée. Il y avait des cadavres partout, le sol jonché de membres arrachés avait prit une teinte rouge sombre que les coéquipiers du scientifique semblaient apprécier mais Caleb lui commençait à avoir envie de gerber.  
Damien était déçu que leur petit jeu soit déjà fini. Tuer l'aider à se sentir bien, à oublier son amour pour Caleb l'espace de quelques instants.  
- Oh aller Caleb fais pas ta mijorée!  
Damien revint à la réalité en entendant Hippolyte parler avec le scientifique. Il détailla le visage de Caleb et comprit rapidement à son teint blême qu'il était en état de choque. Il s'approcha de lui et Caleb recula de quelques pas.  
- ça ne vas pas? demanda-t-il.  
- Ben c'est juste que le sang et les cadavres c'est pas vraiment mon truc.  
Cindy et Hippolyte levèrent les yeux au ciel alors que Damien eu l'audace de lui prendre doucement la main.  
- Ce n'est pas grand chose pourtant, juste quelques adolescents sans aucun neurone, expliqua gentiment le psychopathe.  
Caleb étant resté figé au contact de sa main Damien le lâcha. Le scientifique s'éloigna un peu.  
- Oui je sais mais...  
- Mais vous n'avez plus l'habitude, c'est parfaitement compréhensible ...  
Caleb sembla surprit mais un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
- ... je vous veux dans mon bureau jeudi prochain à dix heures, rajouta Damien d'un ton le plus doux possible.  
- D'accord je serais là, répondit le scientifique.  
Pendant ce temps Hippolyte et Cindy s'étaient mis en quête de survivants dans les différentes salles de classe de l'établissement scolaire et ils trouvèrent plusieurs élèves cachés dans les labos, sous les bureaux et même à l'intérieur des armoires. Ils les tuèrent de pleins de façons différentes, savourant leurs cris , leurs suppliques désespérées et par dessus tout leur peur.

Pendant ce temps Damien eu la chance de pouvoir faire un peu plus connaissance avec Caleb, si bien qu'ils quittèrent le lycée pour aller boire un café en oubliant leurs amis. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bar le plus proche et s'installèrent en terrasse.  
Pour la première fois depuis le début de son existence Damien se sentait apaisé et heureux, il souriait joyeusement. Caleb se sentait détendu , il trouvait que Damien n'avait pas l'air si menaçant que ça. En fait il trouvait même que le psychopathe avait l'air bien sympathique.  
- Et vous qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse dans la vie à part tuer des gens?  
- J'aime beaucoup la lecture surtout les livres fantastiques, et j'essaye de rattraper mon retard en matière de science. Avant que le professeur Schreder ne fasse en sorte que Parker soit la personnalité dominante, j'avais entreprit des études scientifiques...  
- Vraiment ?! l'interrompit Caleb très surprit car il n'aurait jamais penser que Damien puisse s'intéresser à la science.  
- Oui mais en dix ans beaucoup de choses ont évolués et je ne suis plus au niveau, l'informa Damien.  
- Si vous voulez, je pourrais peut-être vous aider, proposa Caleb.  
- C'est vrai! Ce serait vraiment ... gentil de votre part.  
Damien avait du mal à croire que le scientifique puisse vouloir passer du temps avec lui mais en même temps il était aux anges de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au lycée:

Alors que Cindy fouillait les dernières salles du lycée, Hippolyte regarda sa montre et se rendit compte que s'il restait ici , il allait être en retard.  
- Cindy, désolé je dois partir, j'ai un rendez-vous important, cria-t-il à sa jeune coéquipière avant de s'en aller au pas de course.  
Heureusement pour le DRH les locaux de la C.C Corporation ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues du lycée car sinon il aurait vraiment été en retard et son amant ne le lui aurais pas pardonné facilement. Hippolyte arriva à la porte du bâtiment pile au moment où un jeune homme en tenue flashy en sortait. Ce jeune homme se jeta littéralement sur Hippolyte et le serra dans ses bras sans se soucier du fait que les gens qui marchaient dans la rue puissent assister à cette scène de débordement affectif. Hippolyte repoussa doucement le jeune homme.  
- Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis ce matin mais ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer de m'asphyxier!  
- Mais mon Hippo d'amour tu m'a manqué! protesta le jeune homme avec une moue enfantine .  
- Kévin, nous sommes au beau milieu de la rue là, alors réfrène tes pulsions!  
En voyant l'air déçu de son chéri, le DRH le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers le métro en lui chuchotant quelques chose à l'oreille, cela lui rendit aussitôt le sourire et c'est d'une démarche dansante que Kévin suivit son compagnon. Le DRH aussi avait retrouvé le sourire , il ressentait le bonheur de son amant et cela le rendait heureux aussi.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'essayerai de mettre la suite un peu plus rapidement :)


End file.
